Memories
by Vylenzh
Summary: Tak sengaja, Sarada menemukan sebuah buku bersampul biru yang berisi tulisan sang ibu. Dengan rasa penasaran, Sarada pun membacanya. / "Harapanku malam ini adalah semoga orang-orang di sekelilingku selalu bahagia, terutama dua orang yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini. Teruslah bahagia dan ciptakan kenangan-kenangan indah." / SasuSakuSara / Canon / Review?


**Memories**

by Vylenzh

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **[SasuSakuSara]**

 **.**

 **.**

Happy Reading ^^

 **.**

 **.**

Sarada menatap tumpukan kardus di hadapannya dengan pandangan hampa. Memang, tak terlalu banyak namun tetap saja Sarada ngeri dengan apa yang harus ia hadapi nanti ketika membenahi kardus-kardus tersebut. Sarada takut mendapati makhluk 'itu' di antara tumpukan kardus berisi barang-barang bekas di hadapannya. Makhluk kecil mengerikan berwarna coklat dan dapat terbang seenaknya—ya, kau benar; kecoa.

Sarada berharap dapat menghindari tugas satu ini, tapi ia sudah berkata akan membantu sang ibu. Tugasnya sebenarnya mudah, hanya memilah barang-barang yang sudah tak berguna lagi. Tapi … ya itu, Sarada takut dengan kecoa, dan ia tak mau berurusan dengan makhluk kecil menjijikkan itu.

Sarada menarik napas panjang berusaha mengurangi rasa takutnya. Dia masuk ke dalam gudang dan menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Mengenyahkan rasa takutnya, Sarada pun mulai bekerja.

Kardus pertama yang ia raih adalah yang berada paling dekat dengan dirinya. Dia membukanya dan segera menemukan beberapa buku yang sudah usang. Buku-buku tersebut adalah buku-buku medis milik ibunya yang sepertinya sudah tak terpakai lagi. Sarada segera menutup kembali kardus tersebut. Dia beralih ke kardus-kardus lainnya.

Tak lama kemudian Sarada hampir selesai memilah barang-barang di dalam kardus yang menurut Sarada sudah tak ada gunanya lagi untuk disimpan. Tinggal satu kardus lagi dan tugasnya selesai. Sarada menggeser sebuah kursi ke depan lemari di mana kardus terakhir berada di atasnya. Ia berdiri di atas kursi tersebut dan mengambil kardus tersebut. Hati-hati, Sarada meletakkan kardus tersebut di lantai.

Sarada mendesah lega. Dia berjongkok dan membuka kardus tersebut yang ternyata berisi pakaian-pakaian semasa bayinya. Sarada tak menyangka pakaiannya semasa bayi masih disimpan. Dia mengambil salah satu pakaiannya tersebut dan terkikik geli melihat betapa kecilnya pakaian tersebut. Berdeham sejenak, dia melipat kembali pakaian tersebut, hingga manik kelamnya tak sengaja melihat sebuah buku terselip di antara pakaian-pakaian bayinya tersebut. Penasaran, putri satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha itu mengambilnya. Buku dengan sampul berwarna biru muda polos itu sepertinya sudah lama sekali tersimpan di sana terlihat dari sampulnya yang sebagian tepinya sudah terkoyak, seperti ada yang menggigitnya. Er, untuk yang ini Sarada tak mau memikirkan apa yang telah menggigiti sampul tersebut.

Tidak ada salahnya membuka buku tersebut, 'kan? Sarada bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Dengan pelan dia membuka buku tersebut. Halaman pertama hanya berisi dua kata, sebuah nama—nama ibunya, Uchiha Sakura.

Sarada semakin tertarik melihat nama ibunya tertera di sana. Mungkinkah ini adalah buku harian milik ibunya? Sarada tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi, namun yang ia dapati selanjutnya hanyalah halaman-halaman kosong. Sarada merengut kesal.

Dia hendak mengembalikan buku tersebut ke tempat semula ketika matanya menangkap di suatu halaman, sebuah tulisan. Tulisan yang bisa dibilang cukup panjang. Mata Sarada berbinar-binar, dia segera membukanya lebar-lebar dan membacanya—tulisan sang ibu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haru—aa, tidak. Uchiha Sakura, itulah namaku kini dan seterusnya. Aku ibu dari Uchiha Sarada, putri kecil kami yang kini berusia 27 bulan. Dan tentu istri dari seseorang yang amat kucintai, Uchiha Sasuke.

Saat ini, aku menulis dengan suatu alasan. Alasan yang benar-benar membuatku bahagia apabila mengingatnya kembali. Aku ingin menuliskannya, supaya kenangan itu tetap ada, tetap tersimpan dan aku bisa membacanya kelak suatu hari nanti jika aku mulai melupakannya.

Yang aku ingin ceritakan adalah tentangnya, tentang suamiku. Apakah aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa suamiku itu jarang sekali berada di rumah karena terikat misi?

Sasuke, suamiku, beberapa hari lalu pulang, dan aku bersyukur dan bahagia karenanya. Sayangnya, kebahagiaanku tak berlangsung lama karena sebelum kepulangan Sasuke yang tanpa pemberitahuan itu, aku sudah menerima sebuah misi ke sebuah desa di luar Konoha. Warga di sana terjangkit sebuah penyakit yang cukup membahayakan, jadi aku di harapkan berada di sana membantu. Aku tidak bisa membatalkan janji tersebut, apalagi itu berhubungan dengan nyawa manusia. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus berangkat ke desa tersebut sehari setelah kepulangan Sasuke, dan meninggalkan Sarada berdua bersama ayahnya. Aku agak khawatir sebenarnya karena interaksi antara Sasuke dan Sarada cukup minim, tapi bagaimanapun mereka berdua adalah ayah dan anak. Mereka pasti bisa melaluinya. Tebakanku untungnya benar karena sepulangku dari misi, yang aku lihat pertama kali sewaktu memasuki rumah adalah Sarada di gendongan Sasuke.

Sebuah pemandangan yang sungguh membuatku terharu. Aku segera menghambur memeluk mereka, menciumi pipi gembil Sarada yang tertawa senang melihatku dan berteriak mengucapkan, "Mama." sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum melihatku lalu berkata lirih, "Selamat datang, Sakura."

Satu-satunya hal kuinginkan saat itu adalah agar waktu terhenti.

Malamnya, setelah Sarada tertidur di kamarnya, aku dan Sasuke mengobrol, meskipun obrolan ini lebih ke satu arah karena aku yang paling banyak bercerita sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengarkan dan merespon, "Hn."—tipikal Uchiha sekali.

Kemudian ceritaku sampai ke sebuah pertanyaan untuk Sasuke, "Bagaimana harimu dengan Sarada, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir lama untuk menjawab pertanyaanku hingga akhirnya aku melihat dua sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat membentuk senyuman. Dia menjawab, "Baik."

Awalnya aku berpikir, hanya itu jawaban yang akan diutarakan Sasuke, tapi tebakanku salah. Sasuke lalu bercerita harinya bersama Sarada. Awalnya, memang sulit, belum lagi melihat keadaan tangan Sasuke. Tapi segalanya makin lama menjadi lebih baik.

Sasuke tak marah ketika Sarada selalu memanggilku, menanyakan keberadaan diriku … karena Sasuke akan menenangkan Sarada dan menjawabnya pelan penuh kasih.

Sasuke tak marah ketika Sarada menangis keras di tengah malam … karena Sasuke akan segera bangun dan menanyakan keinginan Sarada lalu membuatnya tertidur kembali.

Sasuke senang ketika Sarada mulai bergantung padanya, dan terus memanggilnya, mengucapkan, "Papa."

Harinya bersama dengan Sarada benar-benar dipenuhi kenangan manis. Saat aku bertanya kepadanya, "Sulitkah?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis, dan menjawabnya. "Sulit … mungkin. Tapi aku senang. Aku benar-benar senang."

Aku pun tak bisa tidak ikut tersenyum bahagia bersama Sasuke malam itu, karena satu hal yang kutahu adalah kebahagiaan Sasuke juga adalah kebahagiaanku.

Aku senang, Sasuke telah menciptakan satu kenangan membahagiakan. Aku harap Sasuke akan menciptakan kenangan indah lainnya, yang akan membuatnya tersenyum bahagia seperti sekarang.

Ah, sepertinya tulisanku sudah cukup panjang, dan sekarang pun sudah cukup larut. Aku harus beristirahat segera.

Do'a dan harapanku malam ini sebelum aku mengakhiri tulisanku adalah semoga orang-orang di sekelilingku selalu bahagia, terutama dua orang yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini. Suamiku, Sasuke, dan putri kecil kami, Sarada, semoga kalian berdua terus bahagia. Teruslah bahagia dan ciptakan kenangan-kenangan indah. Aku—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sarada, apakah kau sudah selesai?"

Seruan dari sang ibu agak membuat kaget Sarada hingga menjatuhkan buku bersampul biru di tangannya. Dia segera mengambilnya kembali dan menjawab panggilan sang ibu yang ternyata berada di luar gudang, tampak membawa dua tumpuk kardus.

"Hampir selesai. Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Sakura mengangguk, manik hijaunya tak sengaja melihat buku di tangan putrinya. Tapi ia tak menghiraukannya. Dia berkata, "Kalau sudah selesai, barang-barang yang tak diperlukan kumpulkan di ruang tengah ya."

"Siap, Ma," sahut Sarada. Setelah itu ibunya berjalan menjauh dari gudang.

Mendesah pelan, Sarada meletakkan buku tersebut di kursi lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Namun, seraya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, senyum tak pudar dari bibir Sarada. Mengingat tulisan sang ibu, membuatnya terus tersenyum. Ia tak tahu sampai tadi, bahwa ternyata ada satu kenangan manis di masa kecilnya bersama sang ayah. Sarada sungguh senang mengetahuinya.

Terima kasih untuk Papa yang menciptakan kenangan indah itu.

Terima kasih untuk Mama yang menuliskannya kembali sehingga Sarada mengetahuinya.

Terima kasih.

 **.**

— _terutama dua orang yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini. Suamiku, Sasuke, dan putri kecil kami, Sarada, semoga kalian berdua terus bahagia. Teruslah bahagia dan ciptakan kenangan-kenangan indah. Aku mencintai kalian. Selalu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-fin-**

 **A/N:** Nggak banyak cuap di sini, cuma mau bilang, "Halo? Apa kabar?" x') Semoga kalian selalu bahagia terutama yang ngereview/eh. Btw, ada omake-nya, nggak terlalu penting sih, tapi ya pokoknya selamat membaca ^^

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-omake-**

Sakura mengusap pelan peluh yang membasahi wajahnya. Seharian ini dia membersihkan rumah, untungnya ada Sarada yang membantunya sehingga bebannya tak terlalu berat. Dia meneguk segelas air putih sebelum memasuki kamar bersiap untuk membersihkan diri.

Di kamar, bukannya bersiap diri, Sakura menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya; sebuah buku. Sakura tak ingat dia meletakkan buku tersebut sebelum ini, jadi dia meraih buku tersebut dan tersadar buku tersebut adalah buku yang dipegang putrinya tadi di gudang.

Buku Sarada kenapa ada di sini? Tanya Sakura bertanya-tanya.

Sakura mengendikkan bahunya, berniat menanyakan nanti kepada Sarada setelah dia mandi sebelum dia tersadar dan mengingat buku tersebut. Ya … Sakura mengingatnya. Kalau tidak salah buku bersampul biru ini adalah bukunya. Sudah sangat lama tapi Sakura ingat pernah menuliskan sesuatu ke dalam buku ini.

Sakura membukanya, ketika secarik kertas terjatuh dari buku tersebut. Sakura mengambil secarik kertas tersebut, lalu membacanya.

 _"Mama, bisakah Mama meneruskannya lagi? Kenangan-kenangan itu, torehkan ke dalam buku ini. Kenangan-kenangan indah itu, aku ingin mengetahui lebih banyak lagi. Kenangan-kenangan tak terlupakan itu, aku ingin ikut mengenangnya pula. O ya, Mama, aku ingin memberitahu satu hal. Harapan Mama di malam itu terkabul. Karena aku memiliki Mama … dan Papa sehingga itu terkabul. Terima kasih._

 _Dari putri kecil kesayanganmu, Uchiha Sarada._


End file.
